8x027 - Medicine bottle
Plot No joke, this bottle was really filled with loads of alcohol. The bottle of "Doctor Fred's arthritis and sport" medicine was loaded in Saint Margaret who was already showing signs of being really battle worn from all the potential dangerous experiments which exploded, burst, combusted and flamed inside her. To make sure something happens in the microwave, a bit of extra tin foil was added to the experiment. Nothing much really happened during the experiment. But after the sheet of tin foil began to spark, the bottle of medicine burst, exploded, and propelled itself hitting the door like a rocket. The force created opened the microwave and scared the heck out of the microwave specialist Jory and Riley quickly switched off the microwave. Like the bottle of gin they microwaved in Zelda, there was no trace of any liquid remaining in the bottle. Riley went out of the lab and re-activated her with remote switch there which immediately booted up the microwave. It led to Jory shouting: "Why won't you DIE?!". Jory's final verdict was that it was a bad idea. Trivia * The medicine bottle is really isopropyl alcohol. * 70% alcohol is yet another of America's pastimes. * With the release of this experiment, Jon also put out a special playlist of all of the episodes that featured explosions in it. To learn more about that playlist, click here. * At the end of the episode, the guys discussed what to do with Saint Margaret II when season 8 ends. Jon said that they should be obligated to keep her on for season 9. Jory however thinks Margaret II will make it through season 9 (as well as season 10), and they will be forced to continue using her until she dies. Eventually Margaret II was retired after experiment #242. * Like other experiments in the past, Jory added tin foil to this experiment, in order to ensure something happened. However, it is unknown whether the tin foil initiated the explosion that ended up occurring. * Due to their demonic impersonations of Margaret II post explosion, Jory and Riley have brought up a good point--perhaps Margaret II isn't saintly/holy, after all. Perhaps she is possessed, and her evil spirit within allowed her to live so long. Quotes *Jory: Here at the Jory Caron Laboratory 2.8, it is the holiest place on Earth! Officially declared--it died again, it came back again, you know? How often does that happen? Never! Once every millennia? Two, maybe? Riley: Yeah, 2012? Oops! *Jon: (in Fred voice) Dr. Fred! Riley: (also in Fred voice) My patient Suzie's a bitch! Aaahhh! *Jon: Release the Kraken! (to Riley) It hasn't gotten old yet! *Jory: (after the explosion) Guys, I'm sorry, I just f*ckin' crapped my pants! *Jon: We should all burn in hell for doubting Margaret, 'cause, clearly, she still has it in her! *Jory: (after St. Margaret II beeps) Why won't you DIE?! You would put the air bag in there, and it would be, like... (in deep, serious voice) "Why are you trying to kill me?" (in possessed voice) "IT WON'T WORK! NO!" Riley: (in possessed voice) "Get this out of me!" ---- Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=za089TjTFwM ---- Category:Episodes